Yugito Nii(Killer Bees Infinite Tsukuyomi)
As the fight between the jinchūriki and Akatsuki Continues, Naruto asks Itachi about Sasuke, which makes Itachi leave, revealing that he's quitting the organisation, alongside Nagato. After that, Fū arrives and intervenes the battle, forcing both Sasori and Deidara to flee as well. Killer B then encourages Fu to give him a fist bump, which flusters her, but Gaara manages to persuade her to join their cause. On the way to their following destination, Killer B fills Fū in with the information, regarding the Ten-Tails, and their objective to protect the princess who sealed it. The four then arrive in Rōshi's village, but he does not welcome them with open arms, due to recent activity, involving suspicious characters, which leads to Son Gokū calming the old man down. The five of them notice a hawk, spying on the group, and Chōmei uses its Scale Powder to knock it out, revealing it to be Sasuke, who has come here with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke, however, quickly leaves, and Orochimaru summons a giant snake, which is defeated with the combined efforts of all five Tailed Beasts, forcing the Sannin to leave as well. A while later, the five of them join up with Yugito, Han and Utakata, who have not been able to locate Yagura. Deciding to meet up at the castle in seven days, they split up in search for the Fourth Mizukage, who is eventually found by Killer B and Han and, with B's great effort, persuaded him to join. However, they are too late to join up with the rest of the group, as the castle is attacked by White Zetsu, leaving the six jinchūriki to protect it on their own. The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path manages to use the Tailed Beast Ball and hit the castle, but the blast doesn't destroy it. As the group is about to lose, Killer B, Yagura and Han arrive in time to save them. The nine jinchūriki combine their strength, allowing their Tailed Beasts to use the Tailed Beast Ball at once, blowing the statue and Akatsuki back. As B congratulates them in his dream, he chuckles while being trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (17).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (16).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (15).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (14).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (13).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (12).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (11).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (10).png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-17 41260749441 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-16 40364929145 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-15 41260749651 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-14 40364929255 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-13 26389135137 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-12 41260749781 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-11 26389135277 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-10 41260749961 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-419 41260718911 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-418 27387548268 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-417 41260719111 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-405 40546692034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-403 40546692394 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-402 40546692504 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-401 27387549328 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-400 27387549378 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-399 40546692694 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-397 40546692754 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-393 40546693104 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-392 27387549738 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-391 27387549818 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-390 27387549838 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-389 40546693614 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-375 26389107567 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-374 40546694934 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-357 40546696584 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-356 40546696634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-355 40546696704 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-354 40546696794 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-349 40546697164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-347 40546697434 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-340 40546698264 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-339 40546698374 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-338 40546698424 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-337 40546698494 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-336 40546698524 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-335 26389111357 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-334 40546698634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-333 40546698724 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-332 40546698814 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-331 40546698914 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-330 40546698994 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-329 40546699094 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-328 40546699244 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-327 40546699324 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-326 40546699464 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-325 26389112357 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-324 26389112587 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-320 40546699974 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-319 40546700034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-318 26389113177 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-317 40546700164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-316 40546700254 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-315 40546700364 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-314 26389113447 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-313 40546700514 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-312 40546700624 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-311 40546700714 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-278 40546705004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-277 40546705144 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-276 40546705284 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-275 40546705474 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-274 40546705624 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-272 40546705804 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-270 40546706114 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-268 40546706194 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-266 40546706614 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-265 40546706774 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-264 40546706844 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-262 40546707004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-261 40546707034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-260 40546707124 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-259 40546707214 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-258 40546707344 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-257 40546707444 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-255 40546707764 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-253 40546707974 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-251 40546708304 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-249 40546708654 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-248 40546708724 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-231 40546710774 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-230 40546710934 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-229 40546710994 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-227 40546711164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-225 40546711334 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-162 40364921155 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-161 41217132532 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-99 26389130817 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-98 41217136342 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-97 26389130917 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-96 40364925165 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-95 26389131017 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-94 26389131097 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-93 40364925235 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-92 26389131167 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-91 40364925315 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-90 26389131277 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-89 40364925405 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-88 26389131437 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-86 26389131497 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-82 26389131807 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-81 40364925865 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-80 26389131907 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-79 26389131937 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-78 26389131957 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-76 26389132047 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Hidden Cloud Village Category:Jinchuriki Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Psychic Link Category:Ninja Category:Shonen Jump Category:Vessel Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Kunoichi Category:Military Category:Infinite Tsukuyomi Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Female Category:Dat Ass